


Children

by MadHatterLilith



Series: Family [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Family, Gen, Sontoki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: She and her husband never had kids. There was supposed to be time for that later; that was supposed to come after their life settled down.But that doesn't mean she never had children; she had an entire town full.





	Children

She and her husband never had children of their own. He was a police officer and she was trying to open and run her own business. There just wasn't time for children yet, but they were okay with that. Someday there would be; they were sure of that. 

They were young and hopeful, and the world was bitter and cruel.

She opened her bar, let any fool who needed a chance to vent rant his head off. She would comfort the girls who were cheated on, listen to the grumblings of disgruntled office workers, and laugh with the ones who just wanted a friend.

When the new girls at hostess bars drank too much or someone was thrown out into the cold night, she would show them compassion and give them a warm and safe place to get through the night. She'd listen to their word and take care of them. It wasn't a side of herself she showed often or openly as she aged and had to grow tougher, but everyone seemed to agree that she was motherly at heart.

On one snowy evening, she visited the grave of her beloved husband. The young man sheet there was starving, and asked to have the offering she was giving to her husband. In exchange, she made him a promise to protect her til the end. 

That fool ended up attracting more fools to him like moths to a flame.

There was that young boy with the glasses and his pretty sister who unintentionally wooed a police officer to the point of obsession. There was that long haired man who took board games seriously and always had weird schemes for getting out of paying his tab.

There was that cute girl with the umbrella; she was going to eat everything in the whole town before she was full. Then came the giant white dog who always used him as a chew toy.

That fool got along well with the police and public servants despite being a criminal; she often saw him or his kids chatting with cops. He even got along with hosts, an impressive feat for a man. 

And when she placed her faith in the wrong people, he was there to save her from their deciet and helped them turn their life around. And when someone put their faith in him, he always made sure they made the right choice.

Otose and her husband never got the chance to have children of their own, but that was fine. Because she was already a proud mother and grandmother for an entire town.


End file.
